


I Can't Help This Awful Energy

by Depths_Of_Erebus



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First work - Freeform, I'm sorry this is so bad, Spoilers for Darkstalker: Legends (WOF), clearsight done goofed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths_Of_Erebus/pseuds/Depths_Of_Erebus
Summary: Clearsight is trying to go through with her plan to trap Darkstalker in Agate Mountain. Unfortunately, he's more perceptive than she thought.





	I Can't Help This Awful Energy

It was dark inside the mountain. So, so dark and cold and miserable. Clearsight was crying, moonlight-silver tears streaking her snout. Her and Fathom’s plan HAD to work. This had to be done, it was the only way Pyrrhia could be truly safe. He couldn’t just be left to ravage and destroy, not with everything she’d seen in her visions. But she also loved him. She didn’t want to do it, but she’d seen the horrors in store. There was no way she could stand idly by while he wreaked havoc.

Darkstalker was glaring, a look of anger, betrayal, and confusion contorting his snout into a snarl. His eyes were full of darkness and fury. There was no mercy in those eyes, those black, hateful eyes.

“I don’t understand! My visions, they show us being HAPPY! They show me being a just and fair ruler, our dragonets being kind and amazing, they show you and me together as king and queen! Why won’t you just focus on those?” He spat, surging towards her and grabbing her front talons.

“Clearsight, I enchanted those earrings to make you happy! Everything I do, I do for you, for us, for our future. Why won’t you just trust me?” His voice cracked on the last sentence, filling Clearsight with a wave of sadness and regret. 

“I’m sorry, Darkstalker. But how can I focus on those futures when I’ve seen the terrible things that happen for it to be true? I can’t follow you to those futures, bright as they may be.” She argued desperately, trying to slip the bracelet on to him. Then, Darkstalker noticed her strange wriggling. And then, the future path of what would happen if she got it on him flooded his brain. It all came together in one, agonizing timeline. Trapped, a darkness, an awakening, a trickery, a transformation, and betrayal all the way down.

“You-you’re going to TRAP ME?” He roared in surprise and pain. “I-I thought you LOVED ME, YOU WITCH!” He sprung on her, pinning her to the cave floor and wrapping his talons around her neck. She choked, gasping for air.

“D-Darkstalker...please..stop…” She gasped out, lights dancing in her eyes. He let one hand go, and raised it high.

“I’m sorry, but this has to be done. Goodbye, backstabber.” He hissed, slashing his talons across her throat. The life faded from her eyes, everything was dark, and everything hurt. Then, she slumped to the floor, gone. He got up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and grimaced.

“Time to murder some IceWings.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! I'm super nervous, hope you guys like it. Sorry for the depression, I was feeling dark af.


End file.
